Metal Gear Solid: The Marszdek Directive
by A-Fiasco
Summary: ACID SNAKE and BLACK FOX have located the missing sailors but discover something even more sinister on Hainan Island. With the People's Liberation Army bearing down on them, can the FOX THREE team complete all of its objectives in time?
1. Chapter 1

Metal Gear Solid: The Marszdek Directive

by A-Fiasco

Beijing (AP)-During a televised press conference, Prime Minister Zhao Tsing announced that units of the People's Liberation Army Navy had seized and boarded an American warship allegedly operating within its territorial waters. The USS Marathon, an Oliver Hazard Perry class frigate, was escorted to Hainan Island and its crew was taken into custody. This incident has heightened tensions between the People's Republic of China and the United States. President Thomas Jefferson Davis has denounced China's actions, insisting that the USS Marathon and its crew were in international waters and actively participating with the Philippine Navy in a joint training exercise. He has called on Prime Minister Zhao for the immediate release of the frigate's crew and the return of the frigate to the U.S. Navy. The Prime Minister was unavailable for further interview.

President T.J. Davis sat in the Oval Office sipping coffee laced with Bailey's Irish Cream. He was watching a trio of 20" HDTV monitors all running variations of the same headline. The president adjusted his tie and unbuttoned the top button of his Brooks Brothers shirt. None of his advisors had been particularly helpful. The idiot Secretary of State and the equally incompetent Attorney General were about as useful as tits on a cow. Everyone was clamoring for negotiation but the president knew from past experience that Prime Minister Tsing was one crafty bastard. Why the captain of the USS Marathon didn't respond with the firepower at its disposal is a mystery. Probably didn't want to jeopardize his chances for promotion, the president thought to himself. He drummed his fingers on the rosewood desk until an idea came to him. The president picked up the handset of the Secure Telephone Unit-Model 6 and punched in an encrypted number. Seconds later, a computerized voice came on the line.

"Asymmetrical Warfare Group automated routing system. Voice and security clearance required."

"Eagle Actual. X-ray-Theta-Charlie 90210. Priority UMBRA."

"Thank You, Mr. President. Hold one."

President Davis silently ticked off the seconds while he waited for a live human to answer his call.

"Fox Actual. Good evening, Mr. President. Have you reviewed both Operations BLINDSIDE and SPLASHDOWN ?"

"Cut the bullshit, General. Can FOX THREE do the job or not?"

Major General Roy Campbell took a quick look at his mission board. The Freedom was scheduled to launch from White Sands, New Mexico in less than an hour. If everything went according to plan, the PRC was about to get its collective ass kicked by tomorrow morning. He smiled.

"Yes, Mr. President. FOX THREE is fully operational."

In orbit above the earth:

The People's Republic of China maintained a small fleet of spy satellites. Two of them, Mao 3 and Mao 8, were about to make a routine pass over the Pacific Ocean when a pair of tungsten javelins smashed into their main bodies. Both satellites were obliterated in a matter of seconds. Within the People's Liberation Army's ground stations, senior military officers shouted at their staffs to find out what in the seven hells was going on. Without Mao 3 and 8, the PLA was deaf, dumb, and blind for several hours.

Within the Ministry of National Defense/August 1st Bldg.:

Prime Minister Zhao Tsing screamed incessantly at his generals as their optical command and control systems shut down one after another. Technicians and intelligence analysts tripped over themselves to stop the virus raging throughout their networks. Frantically, they tried to erect new firewalls and reroute their operating systems but to no avail. Operation BLINDSIDE was now in full effect.

White Sands Missile Base, New Mexico:

"…5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Lift-off! Freedom is a go!"

Black Fox closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. The delta-shaped space plane streaked off into low-earth orbit. The pilots up front would let him know when it was time to deploy. As the Freedom twisted in another barrel roll as it escaped the Earth's gravity, he thought about General Roy Campbell's decision on allowing a second operative on this mission. The kid scored exceptionally well on all his evaluations but had little actual field experience. Ironically, the kid was assigned a code-name revered by many within the special operations community. He hoped that Acid Snake would live up to his namesake. Operation SPLASHDOWN had now commenced.


	2. Chapter 2

Major General Roy Campbell looked down into the Situation Room. To the technicians and the analysts it was known as "The Lair". It was the nerve center of FOX THREE. The Lair provided real-time intelligence and assessments to the command staff as well as the shooters in the field. Right now everyone was monitoring the progress of the Freedom, the Air Force's experimental space plane. With the People's Liberation Army mired in trying to get their tracking systems back on-line, it was a perfect opportunity to insert BLACK FOX and ACID SNAKE onto Hainan Island.

"We're receiving an incoming transmission from the Freedom, general. They say that they're ready to initiate phase two of Operation SPLASHDOWN."

General Campbell stood up from his desk. A framed photograph of himself and a group of battle-ready Green Berets stared back at him. It was from the famed Son Tay Raid in North Vietnam. He remembered those desperate hours fighting the Chinese advisers only to discover the prisoners had been moved elsewhere. His jaw clenched tighter. Then he gave the order.

"Tell the Freedom message received. Initiate phase two."

God help us all, the general thought to himself.

In low earth orbit:

BLACK FOX checked his PDA. After he reviewed his mission objectives, he did a final check on the seals of his pressure suit. Satisfied that everything was in working order, he press-checked his sidearm. The FN 5.7mm USG handgun was equipped with a suppressor and an Aimpoint laser module. It held a twenty-round magazine of Black Talon ammunition. He also carried four more magazines on his belt. Any other weapons could be taken from the Chinese soldiers they would encounter on-site. He gave his partner a kick.

"Rise and shine, cupcake. Time to earn that hazardous duty pay."

ACID SNAKE yawned and stretched his arms. He unbuckled the safety belts holding him in place to his seat. The younger operative also checked his PDA and his pressure suit. He held up his FN 5.7mm USG handgun towards BLACK FOX with a puzzled look on his face.

"Why does the general send us out on a mission like this armed only with a goddamn pistol?"

BLACK FOX smiled and shook with laughter. These youngsters just cracked him up.

"Jeez, kid. Consider yourself lucky. You should have seen what we had to make do with back in the old days. Campbell considers on-site weapons procurement being 'fiscally responsible'. That's just a polite way of saying 'tough shit'. The FN 5.7mm is one great tool to service the bad guys with. Now, shut your hole. We're going in."

Activating his Codec Visual Interface, BLACK FOX noted their position above the earth and made some calculations. He double-checked those figures with the Lair's weather report and the PLAN's

troop positions. It was going to be a long ten minute ride to terra firma.

"Are you ready, kid? Sun's gonna be up soon and I want to hit these sonuvabitches before they take their morning dump. Bet you wished you joined the Coast Guard, eh?" BLACK FOX shut the polarized visor of his helmet.

"Screw you, old man. Last one groundside buys the beer." ACID SNAKE holstered his sidearm and also sealed his helmet.

BLACK FOX found the frequency he was searching for and connected into The Lair's comms. He downloaded their current position and other packets of intelligence.

"BLACK FOX to Fox Actual, Team One is proceeding to target. ETA is ten mikes, over."

General Campbell looked over the shoulder of an analyst as he scanned the information streaming in from the Freedom on The Lair's 50" HD main display. He adjusted his Bluetooth earpiece and nodded his head.

"Fox Actual to BLACK FOX. Lethal force is now authorized. You will be supported by the ready reaction force once you have located the USS Marathon's crew. Godspeed to you both. Out."

The Freedom's rear door opened after the pilots depressurized the cargo area. Both BLACK FOX and ACID SNAKE stepped to the edge of the hatch. Below them, the world lazily passed by and both men could make out familiar land masses. They nodded to each other and jumped into the void. Immediately, their pressure suits deployed polymer wings that stretched from underneath their arms towards their hips. Inside their helmets, a holographic HUD appeared that tracked their altitude and speed. The Freedom veered off and readied itself for re-entry on another vector. The FOX THREE operatives dove into the atmosphere, their helmets HUD sounding a warning buzzer. Their pressure suits, composed of equal parts of Kevlar and Nomex, started to flood the lining with liquid Freon. That cooled both men down as they continued their journey to the planet's surface. When they were underneath the Chinese radar coverage, a drogue chute popped from the backs of their suits. They floated slowly down then slid underneath the dark waters of the Pacific Ocean.

1st Revolutionary Guards H.Q.

Hainan Island

Colonel Yu Peng angrily slammed down the handset of his Norinco satellite communications suite. He had been out of contact with the Central Military Commission for over an hour now. It seemed like nothing was working today. None of the ground radar stations, none of the computer terminals, and none of their wireless systems. He knew something was wrong. After he kicked his desk again, he fumed over the stupidity of the leadership in Beijing.

There was no reason to capture the American frigate nor did the PRC have any grounds to detain the crew. This was simply done for Prime Minister Tsing's ego. If the prime minister stopped listening to the sycophants in his inner circle, he wouldn't be mired in so much scandal. First, the missing funds from the state-controlled bank. Then, that embarrassing affair in Thailand with those underage girls. It took weeks for the Ministry of State Security to cover up the mess. Now baiting the Americans with seizure of their frigate and its crew. Madness, simply madness.

Colonel Yu knew there was a reckoning to be had. He just didn't know how soon it would be. The American president was not someone to be trifled with. And if the rumors of a new group of next generation Special Forces were true, then the PRC was going to be wishing that the Americans nuked them instead.

Far side of Hainan Island

The detachment of Chinese soldiers was weary from long hours of patrol. They parked their Toyota Land Cruiser by a small hill. They broke out their mess kits, fried some pork, and warmed bowls of rice. Soon the aroma of the spicy pork filled the clearing. All four soldiers loosened their web gear and placed their Type-81 assault rifles in a pile by the rocks. For an hour, they conversed amongst themselves then got ready to sleep. That's when BLACK FOX and ACID SNAKE deactivated the digicamo module on their sneak suits and bum rushed the group.

BLACK FOX lined up the laser sight on the first soldier and squeezed the FN 5.7mm's trigger. The soldier's head snapped back from the impact of the first bullet. With the second squeeze, the body was thrown sideways, a large bloody hole where the second bullet pierced the heart. Another soldier was able to raise his assault rifle but never fired a shot. BLACK FOX used the butt of the FN 5.7mm to smash the soldier's temple in, then shot him in the throat.

ACID SNAKE rammed the Cold Steel dagger into the third soldier and twisted the blade. He smashed his elbow into the other man's throat and flipped the smaller man onto the ground with a judo throw. The last soldier managed to pull a 9mm Makarov pistol from his belt. ACID SNAKE twisted his right wrist and a ballistic knife shot forth and embedded itself in the last soldier's chest. The Makarov fell from the dead man's fingers as ACID SNAKE bent down to recover his blades.

"Are you done, kid? We still got to go collect those lost sailors." BLACK FOX nodded his head in appreciation of the younger man's handiwork.

"I'm just getting warmed up. Lead on, grandpa."


	3. Chapter 3

Tse Tung Military Reserve

Hainan Island, People's Republic of China

Thanks to the latest update from The Lair, BLACK FOX and ACID SNAKE slipped by the roving patrols inside the forest and onto the base. Both men used their Codec Visual Interfaces (CVIs) to receive streaming video feeds from UAVs in the area. They also used their Enhanced Soliton Radar (ESRA) wetware to monitor the guards' movements. Observing from a concealed position, they noted the Type 07 battle dress, the Norinco QBZ-95 bull-pup assault rifles chambered for 5.8mm ammunition, Type 86 fragmentation grenades suspended from the soldiers' vests, and QBZ-92 automatic pistols in their thigh holsters. BLACK FOX identified these men as members of the 132nd Motorized Rifles division. Regular soldiers not People's Militia like the group they took out earlier.

Using hand signals, both men agreed to slowly make their way towards the rear entrance of a Quonset hut. When they arrived BLACK FOX took out a lock pick set and jimmied open the door. They quietly shut the door behind them just as another patrol walked around the corner. Inside the hut, both commandos sighed. That definitely was too close for comfort. While they were resting, BLACK FOX decided to check in with The Lair.

"BLACK FOX to FOX DEN. Team One is on-site. Code NULL. Next check-in is thirty mikes, over."

"Acknowledged, BLACK FOX. Code NULL. Comms active in thirty mikes, out."

Code NULL was developed so that FOX THREE operatives can sneak around an objective without those annoying ringbones distracting them. If the OPS staff needed to relay any critical intel, their CVIs would activate a flashing "PRIORITY CALL" screen. A better alternative to being shot before you choke out a sentry.

"So Dave," whispered BLACK FOX, "anything in this dump that we can use?"

ACID SNAKE pointed his red-lensed mini-Maglite towards the front of the building. There were racks of assault rifles, cases of Semtex, boxes of ammo, and a couple of 38mm rotary grenade launchers with an assortment of riot control grenades. BLACK FOX grinned at his partner.

"Yes, grandpa. It's one-stop shopping here at S-mart." 

Inside The Lair

FOX THREE H.Q

General Campbell finished updating President Davis on Operation SPLASHDOWN's progress. As he replaced the handset of STU-M6 phone, a knock echoed throughout his office. I hope whoever it is; they're bringing me coffee and doughnuts. "Enter!" he called out.

Colonel Natalia Barak strode in with an ultra-thin laptop in one arm and several folders marked "TOP SECRET-EYES ONLY" in the other. Among the qualification badges on her Class-A uniform were the Close-Combat Award and her Master Parachutist wings. A former Mossad analyst, she was given a direct commission and assigned to the U.S. Army Counter-Intelligence Corps. Natalia worked as an interrogator/translator in Camp X-Ray, Cuba and did two tours in Afghanistan. During her second tour, Colonel Barak foiled a Taliban plot to kidnap Secretary of State Everett Myers. For her bravery, Colonel Barak became the first woman to be awarded the Distinguished Service Cross. She was chosen personally by General Campbell to be FOX THREE's XO and Senior Collections Management Officer. She connected some cables into the office's second desk, ran a diagnostics program, and then flopped onto a lounge chair. 

"No coffee, huh? Did you at least bring doughnuts? I didn't see any boxes of Krispy Kremes."

The Israeli-American colonel flipped the bird to General Campbell.

"Roy, those things will clog your arteries faster than Fix-a-flat. Have the steward bring up a bagel with cream cheese and orange juice. It's better for you."

General Campbell grimaced. He made a note to have that item stricken from the menu at the mess hall.

"All right, Natalia. Skip the breakfast. We're operating on a tight schedule here. What kind of opposition are our boys facing on Hainan Island?"

Colonel Barak adjusted her eye patch and stretched her legs. She knew the general loved to ogle her when they were alone. Natalia maintained a daily workout schedule that included Krav Maga and several laps in the swimming pool. As she stood up, she gave a knowing smile. Natalia quickly typed in several commands and the overhead projector flicked on.

"As of 0000hrs Pacific Standard Time, the People's Republic of China has shifted many of its assets in the Guangzhou Military Region. The 132nd Motorized Rifles Division has been reinforced by elements of the 15th Airborne Corps. The 6th Army Aviation Regiment has reassigned ten of its Z9W attack choppers to Tse Tung Military Reserve. Eight are configured with twin 23mm cannons and 90mm rocket pods. The remaining two are outfitted with TY-90 short-range air-to-air missiles. Our best estimate is 4,000 ground troops with several dozen support vehicles. My recommendation is for Team One to confirm the prisoners' location and our Ready Reaction Force to assist with escape and evasion." 

General Campbell nodded his head. He made some notes on a legal pad then double-checked some figures. 

"Agreed, colonel. Upload this packet and the latest troop movements to Team One. Get Colonel Falco on the line and have him and his 'Wolfhounds' in the air. We needed to see how those new powered armor suits would perform under actual battle conditions and I'd like to know if we spent the billions of taxpayer dollars wisely or not. And Natalia?"

"Yes, Roy?"

"Call down to the mess hall and tell Josel, our steward, if he doesn't have a cup of Jamaican Blue Mountain and a box of doughnuts here on my desk ASAP his next assignment is gonna be the McMurdo Research Facility in Antarctica." The general gave a dismissive wave to his second-in-command.

Tse Tung Military Reserve

Hainan Island, People's Republic of China

ACID SNAKE finished wiring the last of the Semtex to the Z9W attack choppers on the base's runway, a "Priority Call" screen flashed onto his CVI. Checking to ensure that the connections were functioning properly, he accepted the call from BLACK FOX. He picked up the 9mm JS silenced SMG and flicked the selector from safe to three-shot burst.

"I've located where they stashed the swabbies. Have you finished rigging those birds?"

BLACK FOX stood over the body of a deceased soldier. He had neutralized three other guards on his way here. He checked his watch. It was almost time to start the fireworks. This area was going to be crawling with a whole horde of unfriendly Chinamen who weren't going to appreciate any round-eyes crashing their party. He cocked his Norinco Close Quarters assault rifle. It was the Chicom copy of the M-16 and even fired the same 5.56mm ammunition. There were several mags stuffed into the pockets of his tactical vest.

"Just finished wiring the last bird. Any problems that I should know about?"

BLACK FOX sensed the crunch of gravel before he heard the sentry's boot touch the ground. The FOX THREE operative's leg shot out and smashed the sentry's knee. The soldier had stumbled; his face was twisted in pain. Before he could cry for help, BLACK FOX butt-stroked him in the throat with his assault rifle. Satisfied that the sentry was no longer a threat, he turned his attention back to ACID SNAKE.

"Nah, kid. Let's go kick some Chicom ass." 


	4. Chapter 4

Excerpt from Executive Order XIII-5150: "…FOX THREE is a Special Missions Unit authorized by the President of the United States to execute covert operations in regions where American forces are neither welcome nor warranted

Excerpt from Executive Order XIII-5150: "…FOX THREE is a Special Missions Unit authorized by the President of the United States to execute covert operations in regions where American forces are neither welcome nor warranted. They specialize in deep penetration and reconnaissance missions inside denied areas. They can also execute counter-terrorism, direct action, rendition, and sabotage missions as ordered by the National Command Authority…"

Hong Kong (CNN)-Unconfirmed reports are streaming in from various sources that units of the People's Liberation Army, Air Force, and Navy are engaged in fierce combat with an unidentified enemy. Google Earth has received numerous satellite photos from a slicer claiming to be the infamous 'Bad Nano'. It depicts huge explosions erupting on and around Hainan Island. The devastated areas include the Lingshui PLAAF Base, the Haikou and Sanya naval yards, and Tse Tung Military Reserve. While Prime Minister Zhao Tsing and the Central Military Commission were unavailable for comment, President T.J. Davis issued a statement from Camp David. 'While the United States understands that the People's Republic of China is experiencing technical difficulties with its communication infrastructure, there is an expectation that the illegally detained crew of the USS Marathon and the frigate itself will be protected from harm.'

Tse Tung Military Reserve

One hour ago…

BLACK FOX silently watched the roof's lone sentry walk back towards a sand-bagged machine gun position. The sentry placed his QBZ-95 assault rifle against a blue ice bucket and took out a pack of smokes. BLACK FOX crept towards the sentry, keeping out of the moonlight. His digicamo module adjusted to the shadows around him. Enveloped in darkness, he became a living wraith stalking his oblivious prey. BLACK FOX flicked open his Microtech Tachyon balisong fighting knife.

The sentry, an eighteen-year old conscript, took a drag off his Marlboro Red cigarette. His eyes widened in surprise when BLACK FOX cupped his mouth then plunged the knife into the younger soldier's heart. To ensure that the sentry wasn't a threat, BLACK FOX slashed open the boy's throat. He gently laid the corpse to rest against the sandbags. He looked around once to see if there were any more guards, the activated his CVI and tuned it to frequency 185.40. It was time to get this party started.

Inside The Lair

FOX THREE H.Q.

Colonel Natalia Barak finished keying in commands to the diverse elements of Operation SPLASHDOWN. Very soon, SPLASHDOWN would morph into TSUNAMI. Colonel Sean Falco and his 'Wolfhounds' would enter the restricted airspace of the People's Republic of China in less than ten minutes. After reading the latest intelligence updates, both members of Team One would need the massive firepower of the ready reaction force. She checked the main HDTV display of the South China Sea area. This was going to get hairy real fast.

The glass doors of the situation room whooshed open as General Roy Campbell entered. Attired in the Army Combat Uniform, the general sent a message to the Operations staff: We're going to war, people, and it's not going to be easy for anyone. Standing in his gray, tan, and sage green digital patterned fatigues General Campbell looked everyone in the face from the youngest analyst to his XO, Colonel Barak. They also noted that he was wearing his .45 M15 General Officer's Pistol. His staff knew that when he did, the men and women under his command in the field were in harm's way.

"General Campbell," called out a technician, "Priority call on frequency 185.40 from BLACK FOX."

"Go ahead, Saunders, patch it through."

There was a brief hiss of static, and then BLACK FOX's voice could be heard over the room's speakers.

"BLACK FOX to FOX ACTUAL. Team One is ready to party. Ready to rock 'n roll in five mikes."

General Campbell looked over the various multi-function displays and the main display. His eyes misted for a second as he remembered the missed opportunity in Son Tay and later in Desert One. Not on my watch, Roy thought to himself. Not while I'm in command and can rescue those boys. Not on my goddamned watch!

"Understood, BLACK FOX. SPLASHDOWN terminated. TUSNAMI is on-line and initiated at 0300 HRS."

"Roger that, general. Keep those Krispy Kremes toasty for us to enjoy when we get back. BLACK FOX, out."

Colonel Barak finished transmitting the latest updates to BLACK FOX and ACID SNAKE. It included troop movements, rendezvous coordinates, rally points, and alternate avenues of escape. The packet also included the pass codes to link with the MQ-9 Reapers overflying the Tse Tung Military Reserve. The UAVs would be their sole means of reinforcement until the Wolfhounds deployed. She was working on a disinformation/disruption program to release into the PRC's network to further destabilize the situation. She was still leaning over her workstation when General Campbell approached her.

"So is ARCHANGEL powered up and dialed in to the proper coordinates?"

"The system is at 100 percent; maximum output. The target list is being uploaded as we speak."

Roy nodded his head. He continued to examine the screens until he was satisfied everything was in order.

"Ok, Natalia. Unleash Tsunami."

In orbit over the Pacific Ocean…

The satellite unfolded its solar panels and brought its systems on-line. It compared the landmasses below and found the one that matched its photo in the database. A hatch irised open and a cannon extended itself from the main body. It glowed with an iridescent emerald lightning that danced along the cannon's muzzle then shot forth towards the earth impacting on Hainan Island. It paused for twenty minutes and fired again. It would continue to rain down destruction for the next hour or two then stop. Operation TSUNAMI had commenced.


	5. Chapter 5

Thirty Minutes Ago…

Thirty Minutes Ago…

Tse Tung Military Reserve, Hainan Island

ACID SNAKE detonated the Semtex on the Z9 attack helicopters sitting on the airfield. The BOOM! then WOOSH! of the fireballs was nothing compared to the destruction that rained down from the heavens. Iridescent green lightning crashed down onto the motor pool and the armory, setting off secondary explosions in those critical areas. The control tower was vaporized in another blast. Soldiers ran back and forth without any purpose. Many were trying to find cover from the barrage assaulting them. ACID SNAKE aimed his 9mm JS silenced SMG at an officer and triggered a three-shot burst. The rounds stitched across the lieutenant's torso, throwing him backwards into a NJ 2045 4X4. A second Chinese soldier lifted his QBZ-95 assault rifle to shoot the FOX THREE operative but ACID SNAKE fell backwards onto some crates. The burst from the QBZ-95 assault rifle streaked by harmlessly over ACID SNAKE's head. The young commando in turn fired his SMG and was rewarded with the sight of the enemy being spun around from the impact of the DAP92-9mm bullets. Now the base's klaxon alarm system came on, the shrill wailing added to the panic and confusion of the People's Liberation Army. Operation TSUNAMI had commenced with a display to 'shock 'n awe' the Chicom forces into submission. General Campbell needed to paralyze the Central Military Commission and keep the Guangzhou Military region in disarray. The plan so far was working and on schedule. A rarity in special operations.

A Type-96 Main Battle Tank rumbled by ACID SNAKE, heading towards the main detention facility. ACID SNAKE knew that if he let that tank roll past him, it meant the deaths of quite a few American fighting men. He set aside the 9mm JS SMG and picked up the PF89 80mm rocket launcher. It was loaded with a HEAT rocket and ready to fire. He squeezed the trigger and the 80mm rocket launched into the night and penetrated the rear of the Type-96 tank.

BOOM! The tank's body and turret exploded outward, with the crackle of cooked off ammunition popping along with it. The smell of cordite, gasoline, and burnt flesh permeated the air. ACID SNAKE cautiously moved towards the detention area, taking out targets of opportunity along the way. He was halfway to the prison yard when a platoon of Revolutionary Guards spotted him. They opened fired immediately. Damn it all to Hell, SNAKE thought to himself. He rolled to his right, fired a burst, and then slid into a ventilation duct by a warehouse. Whatever BLACK FOX did now, he hoped that the codger got a move-on and hurried those prisoners out of there. Both of them were going to have company real soon.

Aboard the Independence, Hyper-Velocity Transport-3

Off the coast of Hainan Island

Twenty-Eight Minutes Ago…

Lieutenant Colonel Sean Falco pressed-checked his Heckler & Koch USP and the clips of .40 Smith & Wesson ammo on his belt. The H&K 416 assault rifle with reflex sight was slung around his neck and rested in a horizontal position across his tactical vest. The new 'turtleshell' body armor that he and the rest of the Wolfhounds wore was emblazoned with the FOX THREE emblem and a snarling wolf's head patch. They were the hammer to the solo operative's anvil in missions like this. When General Campbell stood up the unit, he needed a tough man who liked to get his hands dirty and blow mountains into molehills. He got Sean Falco.

At 40, Sean Falco had been in Special Forces for over twenty-two years. He was thinking about retiring when he got the call from General Campbell to head up a brigade-size strike force to back up a small team of infiltration and sabotage experts. Did he hesitate? Hell, no, especially if the unit had FOX anything in its codename. He opened a channel on his CVI to The Lair.

"WOLFHOUND ACE to FOX DEN. Patch me through to Fox Actual. We're nearing the jump point."

"FOX DEN to WOLFHOUND ACE. Standby, one. Fox Actual still on-line with Eagle Actual."

Twenty seconds later, General Campbell closed the channel to the White House and accepted the call from Colonel Falco.

"WOLFHOUND ACE, go ahead. I'm all ears."

"We're ready to insert, Fox Actual. T-minus twenty and counting."

"Very well, WOLFHOUND ACE. Your mission is to assist BLACK FOX and ACID SNAKE in the rescue of the USS Marathon's crew. The frigate will be liberated and positioned off-shore at 0530HRS Pacific Standard Time by SEAL Team 10. You are authorized to use lethal force to complete your objectives."

Colonel Falco reviewed the mission updates that had been uploaded into his CVI. He nodded his head in agreement. The Wolfhounds' commander knew if he didn't complete their objectives and sailing towards the Philippines at flank speed, they would all be guests of the People's Republic of China. With all the ass-whupping the PLA, PLAAF, and the PLAN took recently they were very likely to skin the hides of any Americans still inside their territory. He kissed the medal of St. Jude that hung with his dogtags and prayed the FOX THREE team was ready to haul ass.


End file.
